


【alllof】烂情人

by qinghuai



Category: LOFTER - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinghuai/pseuds/qinghuai
Summary: 我，去，他，妈，的，限，流，屏，蔽，老，坟，头转型暴力之作，脏。ao3×lofter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我用什么才能留住你？我给你贫穷的街道、绝望的日落、破败郊区的月亮。我给你一个久久地望着孤月的人的悲哀。  
> ——博尔赫斯

lofter是个烂情人。

ao3这么想着，狠狠地操着身下人，掰过他的下巴，将手指伸入对方盛着精液和唾液的口腔翻搅，绯红的舌头勾着指节，牵连出暧昧透明的线。那张脸很漂亮，并且无知而纯洁，像是被上帝反复雕刻，赐予肮脏人间的高贵圣女。

然而此刻圣女在一间狭小的出租屋里被一个男人操着，他发出一些难耐的，羞耻的呻吟，白皙的身体匀称修长，浑身赤裸，像一尊古希腊时期的雕像，身体的每个弧度都充满情欲的张力。并且关节和胸口泛着晕红——前者是因为体温升高而自发导致，而后者来自于男人的杰作。

ao3恶劣地想，圣女原来他妈的这么好操。

身下蓝白条的床单被揉皱，粗糙廉价的质感给潮湿的皮肤带来不妙的触感，像是浑身裹挟在黏而稠密的咸味海风里。老旧的墙皮在潮湿的三月天溃不成军，大块大块脱落后留下丑陋灰白的墙皮。墙角霉湿，墙壁泛黄，密密麻麻的电线被透明胶带粘贴在墙上，线路随着黏性的逐渐消失摇摇欲坠。老式的窗户蒙着灰土，角落有长长的裂痕，窗外是昏黄的溽热的雨，污水从房檐滴落到窗口，隐约传来女人拖沓的脚步声和肮脏叫骂，天色晦暗得一塌糊涂。

ao3猛烈地撞击着，最后射进lofter泥泞不堪的穴。他在高潮的余韵里抽身出来，野蛮强制地吻着lofter的嘴唇，抹一把他脸上咸湿的液体，顺手从衣兜里掏出钱包，将一沓纸币扔在凌乱的床头柜上，那里堆着外卖盒，乱七八糟的情趣玩具和廉价的塑料梳妆镜。

lofter以出卖身体为生，他年轻，漂亮，无知，蒙昧，被这位先生包养着，做一个没什么文化的庸俗情人——他永远不解风情，不识风月，他只会讨好男人，在他们身下雌伏着承欢，嘴里说出的话肮脏不堪。他悄悄恋慕着这个男人，然而ao3眼里他只是一个发泄用的工具，漂亮而愚蠢，只有在操他的时候才会表露出对那具肉体的疯狂迷恋。

lofter极力想要做个好情人，他拙劣地认字发音，省下钱去买一件白衬衫，好让自己看起来体面一些，然后穿好衣服，洗过澡，到先生工作的写字楼下看他与同事谈话的背影。他学习着做个体面的人，去求得一些平等的，稀薄的爱。

然而在ao3眼中他仍旧只是个烂情人。

ao3穿好衣服向他告别，重新变回那个斯文，体面，英俊，高高在上的先生。lofter仍然赤裸着，穴口羞耻地一张一合，那具身体被精液和汗水涂抹得乱七八糟。有点脏的微光落在上面，让他格格不入的漂亮面容与破败廉价的出租屋融为一体。他们之间的距离重新被拉开，仿佛斩断黑夜与破晓的利刃，将两种截然不同的人生分裂得泾渭分明。

我用什么才能留住你？我给你贫穷的街道、绝望的日落、破败郊区的月亮。我给你一个久久地望着孤月的人的悲哀。

lofter并不懂得什么高雅的艺术，他知道那救不了他。他是一个失去尊严的妓，此刻他只渴望着留住他，哪怕作为一个下贱肮脏的烂情人。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lofter忽然觉得，在某种意义上，他和ao3先生是同一种人。

ao3在公司楼下碰到了lofter。  
事实上他们昨晚才做过，到达高潮时lofter像个纯种的荡妇，在他身下竭尽所能地发出欢愉的叫声。  
ao3皱眉，一个情人可没有跟踪自己金主的权利和义务，他不悦地向他走去。  
lofter穿着简单的白衬衫和长裤，五官柔和漂亮，看起来像个涉世未深的大学生。  
“跟我走。”  
ao3抬起线条锋利的下颔，带着lofter一路走上办公室。  
关上门。ao3将lofter按在办公桌上，午休时刻走廊上并没有什么人，百叶窗拉下来隔出一道算得上隐秘的空间。  
他的手指伸进浅灰色长裤的边缘，从背后没入lofter潮湿黏腻的穴，居高临下地缓声问道：“来这里做什么？”手指深入到某一点时狠狠擦刮而过。  
lofter在快感里近乎痉挛地弓起脚趾，脸上泛起一点像血色的红晕，前面的东西硬着，隔着衣物戳着冰凉的桌子，低着头咬住唇不说话。  
“这里没吃够，嗯？”  
ao3从笔筒里抽出一支钢笔，冰凉的金属触感抵上某处，然后毫不留情地伸入，lofter剧烈地打着颤，冰凉的东西在湿软潮热的软肉里翻搅冲撞，模拟着交合的动作。阳光通过百叶窗的缝隙折下细细笔直的条状光带，尘埃轨迹无处遁形。  
就好像他们之间的关系，无关情投意合的爱情，充其量只有一方的爱恋，这样的东西永远只能存在于黑暗，并且需要时刻警醒，因为可能一线阳光就让它被公之于众。

走廊传来脚步声和说话声，lofter听到了那越来越近的声音，心跳加速，血液上涌，下意识地夹紧了异物，他看不到ao3的脸，眼前只有一片木质办公桌的纹理，只知道身后的人动作不停地折磨着自己。

ao3重复地问起那句话：“你来做什么？”同时猝然抽离，瞬间的空白和无措淹没了lofter带着情潮的年轻身体。  
他抬起头，眼尾发红，鬓发被星星点点的光点缀着，他身体像抽条的高中生一样，人瘦而白，像一棵未成材的柳树。  
“我想见您。”  
ao3轻轻怔住，随即他仿佛终于放过lofter一般，结束了这场漫长的折磨，换了手指。  
脚步声渐行渐远，lofter轻轻松一口气，继而被ao3的深入打乱呼吸。

lofter断断续续地呻吟，ao3的攀上他的后颈，不算温柔地抚摸过的枕骨，ao3在他身体里不停地冲撞着脆弱的敏感点，愉悦感攒不住，搅紧吸裹着手指，忽然涌出大量温热的液体。lofter想他现在的样子一定羞耻极了，他在办公桌上被一个男人指奸到高潮。

ao3抽出湿淋淋的手指，用纸巾擦干之后不以为意地扔进废纸篓，然后他握着lofter硬得不像话的什么东西，带着他射在手心里。

“以后不要来找我了，有事打电话。”

lofter带着沙哑的哭腔说好，大腿上还带着黏腻的液体，然后ao3为他整理好衣服，带他下了楼，路过那些衣着体面的工作人员时他们向ao3先生问好，lofter想这真荒诞，明明五分钟前他还被ao3先生按在办公室操得失神，现在他们却一同穿好衣服，和所有正常人一样循规蹈矩，似乎什么也没有发生。

lofter忽然觉得，在某种意义上，他和ao3先生是同一种人。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他和一个不知名的男孩在今夜，也成为了千千万万个肮脏窗口其中的一个。

从ao3先生的办公室出来之后，ao3给lofter叫了车送他回家。  
lofter的“家”在某个破败的城中村，外来的打工汉，拆迁户和小偷妓女在不见天日的狭窄巷道里苟且偷生，他们像墙壁上潮湿霉烂的苔藓，于光鲜亮丽的城市里卑微生存。

ao3在某个生意谈崩的夜晚喝掉很多的酒，然后他舍弃了酒店地下车库里停着的新车，搭上末班的公交，试图去到某个酒吧来度过这个失意的夜晚，最后他于某一盏路灯下碰到了站街的lofter。  
这件事有什么稀奇的呢，买醉和狎妓两样来源已久的行乐方式对于失望者效果相同。于是他将外套脱下扔在那个男孩的怀里，一路和他朝着纷繁复杂的岔路里走去。

城中村的夜晚肮脏而精彩，夏天未关严实的窗户里总是能泄露出众生的丑陋百态，譬如男人举着菜刀狠狠剁在砧板上，昏黄的灯泡裹满油烟，也连带着闪了几下，披头散发的女人被揪着头发发出尖利的哭声。又比如大张着腿等待接客的妓女，穿着掉了亮片的吊带衫，屋里传来女人淫荡的呻吟叫骂，丰满赤裸的乳房和身体在男人身下晃动。

ao3对于底层人民和社会阴暗面始终保持着冷漠和不屑。他无法改变也无从改变，利己主义听上去精致又自私而实则是生存之道。如果每个人都愿意不惜一切代价的让自己变得更好，那么社会发展会比现在快不知多少倍。

一个有一点放纵的夜晚。

ao3从没有在这里找过妓女，他觉得这些人并不干净，hiv可不是什么好东西，不过当下他无从顾及。男孩子很听话也很顺从，长得年轻漂亮却也生涩，身体没操熟一样，扩张做了好几次却进不去，阴茎顶在穴道口复又滑脱。最后一次ao3烦躁地握住他的腰狠狠插入自己的性器，身下的人难以抑制地呜咽出声，肠道搅得又热又紧，惊恐地攥着床单想要逃离。  
他进入得缓慢滞涩，男孩子随着动作断断续续发出哭声，眼泪把他天使一样纯洁无瑕的脸洗濯得楚楚动人。他不应该是个男孩，而应该做一个娇媚柔弱的女孩，不过这也没关系，他依然可以成为男人床上的玩物，吞云吐雾间金钱挥霍的资本。就算是一个妓也没关系，他那张脸足以讨任何主顾欢欣，即使他本人并没有什么学识，这也完全不妨碍他连被操到高潮时都看起来高雅无辜。

总而言之，他们的初夜毫无浪漫和任何情感因子掺杂，操开后的穴变得柔软，轻易地接纳了ao3全部的东西，男孩泪痕未干却换了一种欢愉的叫法，雪白的臀和大腿自觉地动着，戳到高潮那一点时整个人开始痉挛，像委瑞症患者一样抽搐着，射出大量的精液溅射在条纹格子的床单上，猝然夹紧了肠道里的性器，精疲力尽地倒在湿透狼藉的床上。

只有野蛮粗鲁的交媾和发泄。

ao3抓着男孩的头发和腰肢射在里面，他没戴套，似乎太过疯狂。会感染hiv么，也许有可能，然而这个想法之下ao3想到的第一件事是，即使得上hiv，防护工作完备他还是可以做爱。

他和一个不知名的男孩在今夜，也成为了千千万万个肮脏窗口其中的一个。

“你叫什么？”精液在皮肤和肚皮上慢慢变干，ao3忽然发问。  
“lofter。”  
ao3不知有没有听进去，总之他在这里陷入了沉眠。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 要一起来一发吗？

想到这里lofter狠狠地打了个颤，他又湿了，后面在流着水。他坐在出租车后排的座椅上，前排司机戴着雪白的手套开车，目光不曾偏移，不，即使他向后看也看不到——这位年轻的先生看似正常，甚至好看得不像话，身下阳光照不到的浪荡穴口却在冒着淫液，而他刚才被指奸得欲仙欲死时那地方的红肿还未消去。

皮囊真是好东西。

好不容易忍着到了目的地，lofter近乎急切地付过钱，横穿过烈日烧灼的公路，熟门熟路地走进夏日里也阴暗的城中村。他急切地开了门，又粗又长十字形状的钥匙插进锁孔，像是什么明显的性暗示。

他难耐着，喘着粗气，连窗帘也顾不上拉好，抓起床头柜上充好电的按摩棒急不可耐地插了进去。震动的按摩棒抵着湿润穴口，不费多少力气就插了进去，刚刚被开拓过的肠道空虚着骤然被填满，冰凉粗大的东西刺激得它猛烈收缩，lofter被它操得双腿打颤，扶在墙壁上发出长长的，舒适的喟叹，手绕到后面不停地动着，想象着男人操他的时候的动作体态。按摩棒太短了，也太细了，和ao3那根又烫又粗的东西操起来带来的快感相比班门弄斧。lofter扭着腰，将那根东西送得很深，柱头有一下没一下地碾过前列腺点，激起巨大的断崖式快感。

lofter哭着，眼泪热腾腾地在脸上流。他不知道为什么要哭，羞耻，愉悦或者空虚感皆有之。他脸红得不像话，抽动着鼻子在夏天炎热明亮的空气里把玩着自己的乳头，拿起跳蛋将它放在胸口那两个充血的红点上，振动时贴着皮肤犹如电流击打，震得他头皮发麻，快感一下窜上顶峰，他达到了高潮，他射精，阴茎高高勃起，前后流着水，他气喘吁吁。

“呜嗯——啊！”

肠道把按摩棒吃得很紧，lofter发出天鹅受戮一样长长的叫声，阳光淋在肮脏洁白的身躯上，脖颈高高扬起。门板隔音不佳，但他仍旧肆无忌惮地呻吟呜咽着。他双耳此刻近乎失聪，不停地轰鸣着。一片狼藉的闷热里汗液，精液和体液从大腿根纠缠着流下，房间里充斥着腥膻味，像一个大蒸笼。

突然身后传来开门的声音，紧接着是门把手旋转的声音，敏感的身体感受到了一阵风的流动。

lofter来不及将按摩棒拔出来，保持着这个受操的姿势从墙边站起身来，受惊的穴将按摩棒夹得更紧，将它夹得更深，柱头的粗糙突起点狠狠按在前列腺点上，让他从嘴里溢出更多的呻吟，刚直起来的腰又立刻塌下去，软倒在床边抬起头看着来人。这时候他已经无暇顾及体面，快感淹没了他，况且所有来这里的人都是来买他的屁股的，让他们看见这幅淫荡模样也无伤大雅。  
lofter透过模糊的视线看过去，门边的男人毫无诚意地抬手敲了敲大开的门。

——他的邻居石墨。  
男人手插在口袋里居高临下地看着他，伸手一推眼镜，高高的鼻梁上架着金属框的镜片，反射出冷酷的光。

“你没锁门。”  
lofter从喉咙里发出呜咽，艰难地膝行着，抓着床单向男人爬去，按摩棒还在他屁股里振动着，跳蛋扔在床单上嗡嗡作响。  
“唔……嗯，求……求你，帮……我。”

石墨皱着眉看漂亮的男人蛇一样地爬行，他是淫荡与高尚并存的怪物，天生的妓女，不知疲倦和羞耻地索取着性，求着男人操他，狠狠填满他屁股后面的穴眼。

石墨摘下眼镜，面无表情地关上门，一把拽起地上的男人，抽出汁水淋漓的按摩棒，把他按在床上，塞进那颗跳蛋。  
然后他拉开拉链，掰开lofter的大腿根，把自己滚烫且硬的性器塞了进去。  
“啊！”  
身下的人发出惊呼，跳蛋随着肠道进入到不可思议的深度，肠肉糜软红艳地被操得翻出来又捅进去，穴口被粗大的性器捅开，挂着一截跳蛋白色的线。

“我可不是故意的，是你求我。一来就玩这么刺激的。”

石墨凑在lofter耳边这么说。  
然后他把lofter操上高潮。

他们是什么呢？两个可怜人惺惺相惜？不，谈不上，最多是友善地互相帮助。  
恶趣味的互相帮助。  
他们一直以来的关系算是半个炮友，两个男妓，多么下流的关系——他们居然沦落到同类之间互相抚慰，多么淫荡，嫖客不遗余力的疯狂操动竟也会让他们欲求不满——至于性格，观念那些虚无缥缈的东西就让它见鬼去吧，他们会关心只有尺寸和长度，以及对方的活怎么样，会玩多少花样。

——与嫖客和妓之间的关系别无二致，不过是不付钱罢了。

lofter哭得断断续续，在石墨的大力操干之下几乎失去神志，只懂得叫他操得再深一点，将那根大肉棒吃得更深，更爽。

就在lofter即将再次射精的时候，身后的门又一次响起来，敲门声。  
咚咚咚。

lofter被操得失神，嗯嗯啊啊地大声叫着，无暇顾及门锁被钥匙打开后走进来的人。

于是ao3看到了他们。

石墨抬起头说：“你的客人来了。”

“要一起来一发吗？”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一场不太理想的三人游戏。

三个人在床上以奇异的姿势扭缠着。  
lofter轮番挨着两个男人的大鸡巴操，神志已然不清，身后那个洞无休无止流着水，发红发肿着迎接大肉棒的抽离插入。他抽象成了一张墙，上面开出一个淫靡的洞来，男人插进去就汁水四溢翻出肠肉。

lofter的乳尖充着血高高挺立，被蹂躏得红肿不堪。他坐直了腰，微微突出的乳肉像是要哺育人间的圣母。它们被男人吮吸，揉捏啃咬，干涸流不出一滴母乳。除了取乐毫无功能，和他这个人别无二致。金玉其外败絮其中。

ao3从背后又一次插入，lofter没力气也没嘴再叫了，瘫软着趴在床单上，嘴里塞着石墨的阴茎。黏腻的汗和精液涂了满身，谁也不比谁高贵一分一毫。马眼射过不记得多少次已经发麻，高高勃起着只能流出点稀薄的液体。lofter满嘴的腥膻味道，精液挂在嘴角擦不干净，红艳的嘴唇今晚被男人的鸡巴撑得满满当当。

肉体的作用好像被发挥到了极致，操的次数多了也会觉得腻。没有一场性张力十足的前戏和道具将人的欲望高高勾引起来放到最大，交媾就好似失去香气的盛宴，如何山珍海味也会乏善可陈。

身后操lofter的人换成了石墨。他真是个纯种的鸭，往深处凿得又狠又深，肠肉失去感觉只知道狠狠地搅紧那根要命的玩意儿。喉咙很疼，像好久没喝水了那么疼。他今天口交太多次了，嘴里又麻又痛，屁股后面那块软肉被耻毛扎得泛红。石墨射了最后一次，他没戴套，性器抽出来带出白色的精液，穴口开开合合地吐着水。跳蛋还在振动着好像要到胃里去了。石墨将那根白色的线抽出来。身体的某一部分刚被接上又被剥离一样，lofter觉得那个洞里无比空虚。肠肉肿了，肠道里不用看一定是一片狼藉，装满了两个男人的精液。大腿根的酸痛感提醒着他今天已经挨了太多次操。

然而他竟然还是想要，性欲像无底洞一样怎么也填不满，手脚并用汁水横流地爬到ao3身上，后穴口磨蹭着还没来得及软下去的，怒涨的紫红色大鸡巴。

如愿以偿挨到重重的操。

他就是如此的怪物，淫荡下流的妓。

lofter能够设想到自己的结局，这么危险且浪荡的玩法下场是感染hiv或其他什么性病，或许身体其他部分也会出问题。出了问题那就去死吧，如果那时这个软弱的人活着比死掉还要难受，那他一定能下定决心跳进汹涌河流，让脏污的水将这具下贱身体一并吞没。

lofter挨过今晚最后一次操，昏沉地告别了这场不甚理想的三人游戏。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 自慰之后lofter躺在地上哭着，空气烧热地板冰冷，生锈的管道在滴着水嘲笑他的恶俗他的不知廉耻他的懦弱无能。

睁开干涩发肿的眼皮已经是日上三竿。

太阳白亮亮地照进出租屋，直刺得屋子里一切简陋的陈设都带着恶毒锋利的光芒。阳光针尖和锋利的线轮番交织，要把肉体分割成血肉模糊的不规则块状物。

身体酸痛得几乎动不了，后穴里还装着两个男人粘稠腥膻的精液。lofter觉得那些光线可能真的把他捅穿了，切碎了，变成一具四分五裂的尸体。

他缓慢地站起身，几乎是爬着到了浴室。浴室终年阴暗，因为老旧而昏黄破败。潮湿的地板砖里夹杂着体毛和头发，房间一角的地上杵着看不出颜色的拖把。

淋浴头打开先流出哗哗的凉水，下水道开始咕咕作响地运作着把自来水吸入管道。lofter站着，被冷水淋到赤裸的胳膊，冰凉的感觉就算在夏天也让他浑身发抖。

昨天他并不知道石墨和ao3什么时候走的，也并没有人替他清理穴里的东西。等待他的只有床头放着的一卷钱，粉红色堆叠到一起庸俗又低贱。

lofter回转过脖子扶着墙自己去清理后穴里的精液。他动作很慢，手指在尚且柔软的穴眼里深深浅浅地戳着抠挖出白色的浊液。水声咕叽作响。当他深入到甬道深处时手指碾过前列腺点立刻爽得叫出声来。后穴剧烈地收缩着吸裹住手指，他爽得险些站不稳，只好用另一只手死死扶着墙壁。

他就这样扶着墙开始自慰。

手指由一根增加到三根，但是lofter仍然觉得不够，他已经彻底站不住了，颤抖着趴伏在洗手台上用手指不住地抽插着，咕叽咕叽的响声要盖过淋浴的水声。水费很贵，lofter不得不保持着插入的姿势挪动身体去关掉淋浴头。挪动时碰到了拖把，那该死的木棍正正倒在地上，lofter被自己操出了眼泪，盯着那棍子看了一会，忽然走过去跪坐下来把那木头棱角分明的头端插入了收缩的穴道。

刚进去就引得他尖叫起来。拖把头比他见过的任何大肉棒都要粗几倍，将肠道撑得满满当当，异物侵入的感觉太过强烈，让穴道挣扎着把它往外挤压。lofter泪眼朦胧地叫着，双手用最后一点力气把拖把头塞了进去 。

顶头的棱碾压着前列腺点，快感无法用语言形容得蚀骨销魂。才握着操了两下就没了力气，前面一下子射在面前的墙上，白色稀薄的液体和骨子里有种洗不干净脏的瓷砖相得益彰。

他彻底躺在了地上，双腿夹着粗大的木棍脚抵着墙开始自己抽插。膝盖硌着冰冷且脏的地砖，淋湿的头发和地上的脏水混为一谈。

就这样和肮脏融为一体。

自慰之后lofter躺在地上哭着，空气烧热地板冰冷，生锈的管道在滴着水嘲笑他的恶俗他的不知廉耻他的懦弱无能。

他也并不知道为什么要哭。只是安静地躺在那里让眼泪流出来，麻木地流出来。和小时候被继父强暴过后一样。劣质的白酒用工业酒精勾兑装在半透明的袋子里，这就是继父生活全部的组成部分。他酩酊大醉蓬头垢面，每每把lofter掐得全身淤青下体撕裂。

lofter想他的嗜性或许从那时开始。

母亲嫁给继父之后不到半年就去世了。继父的粗暴不但没有带来lofter对性交的厌恶，反而让他深刻地体会到了被人操的快感。他学着取悦那个男人，把他腥臊的大鸡巴含到嘴里小心翼翼地吞吐。如果继父高兴会操得他全身痉挛嘴里爸爸老公地乱叫。

天生的淫荡贱种。继父操他的时候这么说。

不过他那样活得也很好。他在那个猥琐男人的身下体会到人间极乐的滋味，每一次后穴高潮时脚趾都绷得死紧，肠道里射出来滚烫的精液热得要灼伤皮肤，对于嗜痛的人来说无异于火上浇油。他迷恋这种感觉到死，几乎每次都要收缩着肛门夹紧了爸爸的大鸡巴说还要操。

继父在他身上看到了生财之道。于是他不仅自己要操lofter，还带回许多男人轮流着操他。lofter的少年时期就在潮湿逼仄的地下室里度过，他没有户口也没有上学，每天的任务是为酗酒的继父做好饭然后等着接客挨操。接客虽然不比爸爸的大肉棒操起来爽，但是每次接完客继父会允许他洗澡。因为水费太贵lofter很少有洗澡的机会，所以久而久之他逐渐喜欢上了接客，不仅可以被人操还能把自己洗得干干净净，何乐而不为。

lofter接过的那些客人形形色色，不过大部分都是只有看到小孩子才能硬的性无能和插了没几下就射的早泄男。他总是不能尽兴却要陪着笑脸送走客人，在心里翻上大大的白眼末了在客人走后拿起自慰棒自慰。

不过也少有过几次尽兴的时候。他记得那天父亲带来四个男人，看起来都是四十出头的样子，没有令人厌烦的啤酒肚和赘肉。他们把lofter干了个爽，四个大鸡巴一个比一个大，轮番上阵操得lofter欲仙欲死最后失禁。

那是第一次lofter尝到了比继父的大肉棒更爽的滋味。后来他开始请求养父每次多带几个人来，好让他多尝尝这妙不可言的人间绝味。

再后来养父去世，他终于可以独自去站街，再也不用忍受那个男人为自己挑选品相不高的主顾，而是可以自己选择器大活好的客人尽情享受。

这才是活着的滋味。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 滥情人。畸形人。灰色人。

自慰之后lofter花了更多时间在浴室里清洗自己。

他像发情的猫，性欲高涨又敏感的兔子，好像每隔那么一两天就要开始不住地发情。顶着一张风华绝代的脸在路灯下站街活像是蓄谋已久的勾引，偏偏还要故意地露出衬衫底下的锁骨胸膛，匀长的脖颈，把自己打扮成这样却仅仅是为了找一个男人来操他，不只是维持生计最重要的是满足他自己无休无止的性欲。

滥情人。畸形人。灰色人。

lofter难得没有客人也懒得挨操，无聊地躺在床上放电视剧。他翻来覆去地想着ao3先生是否生气却想不出什么所以然来。他那种人一般都不会出来找鸡，而是找些好看的傻白甜早早调教好放在别墅里金屋藏娇 。就算真要包养一个妓也首先在意他是不是干净，其次才是脸好不好看后面热不热紧不紧操起来爽不爽叫床有多欢。

他隐约觉得ao3似乎并不在意干净与否也不嫌掉价。

电视里女主角正在分娩，lofter有一下没一下地看着，抚摸着自己的小腹和胸乳，对着电视上生孩子的女人眼神痴迷。

他想有一个孩子。和男人们交媾之后让他们把精液射进自己的子宫，然后经过十个月的漫长孕育让医生将胎儿从腹中鲜血淋漓地取出。这过程简直妙不可言。

lofter揉捏着自己的乳粒，把那两个原本浅粉色轻微突起的东西揉得充血发硬，乳房本来就比其他的男人更软更大，再衬着被揉捏到挺立的乳头好像那里面真的有奶要哺育婴儿。

他把自己弄得战栗不已，身下的床单又被穴里分泌的汁水弄湿了。他只好收回想象停下动作好让自己忍住不再自慰，免得弄坏自己。

不知过了多久电话声突兀地响起，电视里正播到男女主在床榻上翻云覆雨，lofter看得后穴流水，十分难耐地接起了电话。

“喂，我现在可以来找你吗？”电话那头传来一个沙哑的女声。

lofter想起了那个涂抹鲜红口红的女主顾，她长头发踩高跟鞋，身材绝妙却习惯于把自己裹在严严实实的长袖工装里。丈夫因为不能忍受她的奇怪性癖在两年前与她了离婚。

她喜欢操男人，戴指套，用按摩棒或其他，每每能让lofter达到别样的高潮。lofter还记得第一次见到她时她加了钱玩sm，lofter被她很有技巧地捆在床上，红绳勒着雪白的皮肤还捆着刚勃起的阴茎，被按摩棒弄到最后哭着要射，哀求着叫着女主顾爸爸老公让她解开了要命的绳。

现在想起lofter还是会又怕又爽，女人的掌控欲极强，他非得按着她的要求摆出她想要的各种姿势才能得到按摩棒抽插的奖励，有丝毫不专注就会迎来屁股上脸上清脆火辣的耳光。他被操弄得死去活来，晃动的眼前只能看到女人嘴上鲜艳的口红，侵略性极强的红色淹没了世界，猩红的血红的颜色几乎要深得发紫，如同男性怒涨性器的颜色。她的脸也逐渐被红色吞没，长睫毛黑头发在红色里跳舞，高潮的时候又齐刷刷变白好像强光照射下的失明，抽象派诡异的画作。

其实她小半年没有来找过lofter了，何况现在被ao3先生包养着他也并不应该再接客。然而lofter此刻饥渴得要命，今天是周一，ao3不会来他这里，远水解不了近渴。于是他答应了女顾客的请求。

刚要挂掉电话不知为什么，lofter脑海里又浮现出电视剧女主角躺在手术台上，身上连接着复杂的仪器被束缚着动弹不得的模样。明明是痛苦的分娩，他却从那里面看到了不可言喻的享受。

于是他鬼使神差地补充一句。

“嗯，那个，你想玩sm吗，想的话记得带条绳子。”


End file.
